


不安因素

by gongqing



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	不安因素

不安因素

 

铛，铛，铛

Thor知道，这座监狱里有太多不安分因素，而他守着的就是其一。

Loki.laufeyson.一个神奇特殊的存在，这里给他特地辟出一整层来，整洁干净的像一个宾馆，不像是一个监狱。但是他的活动范围却很小，被坚硬冰冷的栏杆隔开。

据说给他太大范围他就会造反，你永远不知道他能想出来什么办法。

可以说他只是暂住在这里，他想走的话谁都没有办法拦住他。

Thor循着声音走过去，Loki坐在地上用晚餐的叉子敲着栏杆，一脸百无聊赖的模样，看见他来只是抬头瞥了他一眼。Thor敲敲栏杆叫他坐回床上，现在这个时间不应该发出声音，晚饭的叉子不应该私留。

Loki没有理他，仍旧自顾自的敲着栏杆，似乎他在敲什么伟大曲目，还微微沉醉的闭上眼。Thor弯腰要拿他手中的叉子，被Loki躲开。

“你最好给我。”

“我这里还有餐刀呢，但我不想给。”

黑发的男人从地上站起来，即使是统一的毫无美感的囚衣，在他身上也穿出一分性感味道来，因为领口被他自己撕成了V型。

Loki坐回他的床上，然后从枕头下边掏出餐刀开始玩，白色灯光被金属反射的晃眼。Thor感觉他作为一个狱警的尊严在被一个囚犯挑战，不仅不听他的话，还彻底的无视他。

Thor脾气不算好，于是他打开了门，把铁栏杆摔的砰砰响。

“我叫你给我。”

“我不给。”

Loki举高手中的刀，他的晚餐能够是正统的西餐待遇，他可不是这里的犯人，他是客。

但Thor不这么觉得，他就算知道Loki不普通，也不觉得他不普通到能够藐视一切规则。他伸手掐住Loki的脖子，叫他最好别在这个时候挑战他的耐心。

“什么是挑战？”

Loki在他不注意的时候摸出他腰带上挂着的电棒，在他眼前晃了下然后就毫不留情的对着他后腰打开开关。不把电棒拿在手上就进囚室，真不是一个合格的狱警。Loki得意的看着地上的索尔，用赤裸的脚踩在他的脸上。

Thor水蓝色的眼睛瞪着他，Loki弯下腰用手中的刀划开他身上的衣服，然后捆住他的手臂。

“放开我。”

“怎么可能呢，你要知道我可是烦死了你天天催我睡觉。”

Loki扯着Thor的金发，然后怕不够牢的又给Thor的胳膊加上一层束缚，顺便把他的腿也绑到一起。

做完这一切的Loki又站起来，用脚踩着他的胸膛，冰凉的脚趾落在Thor乳头上狠狠踩压。

Thor一翻身让他的脚滑下去，没有站稳的Loki踉跄了一下，脸色有点阴沉的踹了Thor一脚。

“fuck you，Loki，you are a bitch.”

“。”

Loki面无表情的捏起电棒又给Thor的脖子来了一下，他明白用在哪里感觉最强烈。Thor被电的发晕，一时间失去言语功能。Loki抓住他的头发又推又拽的把他挪到墙角，然后脚毫不留情的踩在他两腿间碾动。

因为地上凉的原因，Loki的脚也很凉，就算隔着裤子布料Thor都能感受到那份凉意。Loki逆着光看他，脸上的表情有点阴暗，他垂眸专心踩着他裤裆里的玩意儿，从一开始的重压慢慢放轻，最后变成轻柔的蹭动。

Thor感觉自己的兄弟在抬头，Loki用脚趾拉开他的裤链，伸进去隔着内裤磨擦他的阴茎。冰凉的脚被他的体温捂的没有那么冷，感觉到Thor硬的差不多，Loki的脚又从内裤的侧边伸进去。脚趾灵活的挑逗他的阴茎，夹着囊袋上松垮的皮往外拉扯。

“喜欢么？”

Loki低沉着声音问他，他的声音透着该死的性感。Thor看着他在他的面把手伸进裤子，掏出自己的阴茎对着他撸动。Thor的呼吸有一点粗重，这无疑是一个侮辱性的动作，但Loki的脚又伺候的他很舒服。

“喜欢么？”

见Thor没有回答，Loki又问了一遍，脚用了点力道踩在他腿间。

“不喜欢。”

Thor不想向Loki屈服，于是Loki阴着脸用力的踩在他腿间，然后推着他的皮肉向上，生疼。Thor吃痛的皱眉，Loki一直踩到他软下去，才又安慰似的用脚掌按揉那处皮肉。

他的脚掌很细腻，像是一块丝绸。Thor被揉去疼痛，又被Loki逗弄的起了反应。

Loki等到Thor重新硬起来，立刻把脚移开去蹭他身上其他的地方，脚趾滑过他肌肉的轮廓，两根脚趾不停的尝试夹起他的乳尖。

。  
Thor的眼睛慢慢变暗，Loki突然在他面前蹲下来，用手扯开他的裤子，阴茎从裤子里弹出来。Loki捏住那根尺寸可观的肉棒丝毫不走心的撸动了两下。

仿佛一切能够让Thor不舒服的事情他都很擅长，Loki，用指腹堵在马眼处揉动，淡白色的前列腺液被他均匀纤细的涂抹到伞头上。

一旦Thor呼吸加重Loki就狠狠的捏他让他清醒，然后又逗弄他让他濒临高潮。

为了让他难受，Loki甚至伏在他腿上用殷红的舌尖舔他，翡翠色的绿眼睛直盯着他让他血气上涌。

Thor感到口干舌燥，Loki果然是不普通的人，他现在只想挣脱开束缚，然后按住他一直干到他叫出声来，最好是哭着求他。

Loki仿佛知道他的心思，长腿分开跨坐在他腿上，拉直了身子脱下身上的衣服随手扔到他脸上，然后把裤子拉到腰胯处在他的腿上前后晃动着屁股，淫荡极了。

但Thor知道现在他再多说一句肯定又要被Loki拿电棒对付，那可是个小疯子，一肚子阴谋诡计。于是他只是呼吸加重的盯着Loki，对方也毫不羞怯的肆意展示着身体，甚至在他面前开始玩弄自己的乳尖。

“Thor啊……”

Loki一边捏着自己的乳尖一边喊着他的名字，让他硬的发烫发疼。最后他移动身子跨坐到他的腰上，晃动的屁股不停蹭过他的阴茎。

“Thor……Thor……嗯啊……”

Loki纤长的手指在Thor身上游走，最后探到自己身后，一边给自己扩张一边情动的喊Thor的名字。Thor眼睛发红的死命想要挣脱身上的束缚，他现在光听Loki的叫声就血气上涌。

再次握住Thor的肉棒撸动，Loki撅高了屁股一手操自己一手服侍Thor，然后还用舌头舔Thor。

Thor感觉只要再有一点他就能射出来，但Loki在这时停下来，穿好了衣服仿佛什么都没发生的看着他。

“Loki，”

Thor突然笑了，示意Loki蹲下身他有话说。成功让Thor难受到的Loki不疑有他，蹲下来准备听Thor想说什么。他甚至有些得意，准备听Thor求他放了他什么的话。

但是Thor说的声音很小，让他不由自主的凑近他的嘴。然后就被锁住喉咙按在地上，胳膊被圆形物品接触然后电流麻痹全身。Loki睁圆了眼睛看着Thor把他的手绑上，他没有想到Thor已经在他不注意的时候挣脱了还拿到了电棒。

Thor笑着撕开Loki的衣服，他太低估自己的力量了，等电流的麻痹感过去，几块布他还是挣的开的。就是Loki这个小疯子根本没有注意电流的档位，假如不是他身体素质好，连续两次最大电流他早就晕了。Thor自认贴心的还给他调小了一个档，Loki躺在地上怨念的瞪他。

“这事可是你先挑起的。”

把Loki摆成跪趴的姿势，Thor一只手抬着他无力的腰，一只手伸进他身后温暖的小穴，那里因为他自己的开拓这会还有点湿润。Thor真想直接就操进去干到他尖叫求饶，但他还是用手指给他扩张了几下，毕竟他的尺寸有点大。

“Thor你个混蛋啊——”

即使被扩张过也不能接受Thor的突然进入，Loki吃痛的尖叫，扭动身子想挣脱Thor。

Thor一手掐着他的腰一手把手指塞进他嘴里，掰着他的牙齿不让他合上然后搅动他的口腔。

“唔唔……”

粗大灼热的肉棒一下子干到他最深处，捣的他要跪不住。Thor用手托着他的肚子，阴茎甚至能在他小腹上戳出形状来。

Loki想要喘一口气，但是嘴里被手指塞着，手指模仿抽插的动作操着他的嘴，越来越多的唾液被他分泌着滴落到地上。Thor也长的过分，每次他以为已经够深的时候Thor还能操的更深一点，直干的他头皮发麻。

等电击的酥麻感过去，被操的感觉就更加强烈。似乎是因为他刚刚做的太过分，Thor这会一点情都不给他留。囊袋把他的屁股拍的啪啪响，似乎是要把两颗蛋也塞进他的体内。

“唔啊……Thor……啊……”

这会不再是他故意装出来挑逗的声音，而是他真切的被Thor干到敏感点，头皮发麻腿发软的要往地上趴。

Thor强硬的把他拽起来，用腿分开他的双腿把他压到墙上，双手按着他的肩让他向下坐。

胸部和阴茎磨擦到墙上，又疼又痒。Loki被操到双目失神，他被Thor操到射，白色的精液留在白墙上。

“喜欢么？”

Thor也学着他的语气问他，呼吸喷在他的耳侧，巨大的阴茎埋在他的体内抽动着射出液体。

射完的Thor并未离开他的身体，而是继续深埋在他的体内等待下一次勃起。

“喜欢么？”

Thor捏住同样没有回答的Loki的乳尖，食指与拇指捻动着往外拉扯。Loki吃痛的咬紧嘴唇，Thor重新勃起的阴茎进出了几下他的身体，让里面的精液顺着连接处往外流。

“那是不够？”

Thor捏着他的脖子迫使他转过头去和他接吻，另一只手抬起他的大腿把他重新按在墙上操。

“嗯啊……”

“舒服吗，bitch？”

“你他妈啊……”

Loki刚要反驳就被索尔一个用力顶到说不出话来，Thor把他填的满满当当，几乎要操坏他。

不过他的确喜欢这样，眼角因为舒爽都挂上了泪水，脚趾也蜷缩到一起。

Thor按着他的后背操他，然后又把他转过身来抵在墙上。Thor发现自己很喜欢扯着Loki的脚踝顶他，然后看着他的绿眼睛泛红，咬着嘴唇想要不发出声音又被他操出愉悦的呻吟。

Loki变得越来越湿，也越来越乖，被分开双腿就乖乖的坐在他腰上，用后穴不停的吞吐他的阴茎。

“Thor……”

叫了多时的喉咙开始沙哑，Thor亲了亲他缺水干裂的嘴唇然后把手指伸向两人的连接处，Loki皱了下眉。Thor顶开已经被完全撑开的穴口把手指放进去一起抽插，Loki被撑的受不了的喘息，湿润的眼睛盯着Thor。

Loki湿润的眼睛似乎更加激起人的性欲，Thor一点也不想停下的把他从地上抱到床上，折叠着他把他往床垫里顶。

“呜……Th……嗯……”

Loki现在整个人被最大限度的弯折，只有前半个身体和脖子支撑在床上，其他地方都被迫抬起，Thor每一次都狠狠的压过他的敏感点再顶进深处，最终使他达到前列腺高潮。Loki控制不住的全身颤抖起来，眼泪大颗大颗的滚出眼眶。

目的达到了，Thor把Loki拉起来，解开他胳膊上的布条，Loki环住他的脖子抽噎。

Thor把他转过去按进床单里冲刺，Loki再次在没有任何抚慰的情况下射出来 ，伴随着白浊液体的还有一股清亮的尿液。

最后在Loki体内射出来的Thor退出疲软的阴茎，精液顺着他的动作从Loki身体里流出来，今天晚上那里被他灌了不少精液进去。

Loki被Thor翻过来，发现他还在流泪，嘴唇张着微弱的喘气。搞事的小疯子终于吃到了苦头，Thor用床单把他整个裹起来，抱去这一层里专门为他开辟的浴室。

 

之后，起码有整整三天，Loki什么动作都没有做过。不过他歇够了又会作的更狠，然后被他再次操到说不出话来。

次数多了Thor就知道了，他完全就是想挨操。

“你就这么喜欢被我操，嗯？”

“不想操就换人来，嗯啊……用力一点……”

Loki跨坐在Thor身上，后仰着身子把乳尖往Thor嘴里送，后穴咬着Thor紧紧不放。

Thor打了几下他的屁股。

“吸的这么紧，我怎么用力？”

“你明明，就能操嗯……啊……”

Thor抓住他的一条腿，把他操到彻底失声。


End file.
